


No estamos saliendo

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: No estamos saliendo, pero a veces en los pasillos toma mi mano y yo, yo lo dejo. Es así, Kageyama. No estamos saliendo, porque es un básico que solo sigue sus impulsos y yo no podría estar con alguien tan simplón; pero de repente es bueno dejarte llevar por el instinto, porque su mano se siente bien y cálida contra la mía. KageTsukki, drabble.





	

No estamos saliendo. Solo fue un error, el alcohol, algo de una sola noche.

No estamos saliendo. Fueron los tragos de Sugawara-san los que nos pusieron así, porque nos querían ver ebrios, a nosotros los de primero. Y mira lo que pasó.

No estamos saliendo, pero tuvimos relaciones.

No estamos saliendo, porque eso sería patético.

No estamos saliendo, pero a veces en los pasillos toma mi mano y yo, yo lo dejo. Es así, Kageyama. No estamos saliendo, porque es un básico que solo sigue sus impulsos y yo no podría estar con alguien tan simplón; pero de repente es bueno dejarte llevar por el instinto, porque su mano se siente bien y cálida contra la mía.

* * *

"Oye, Tsukki. ¿Kageyama y tú están saliendo?"

"No," le digo a Yamaguchi mientras miro a los ojos a Tobio. Él asiente y besa mis labios. "De ninguna manera."

* * *

No estamos saliendo, porque él también se lo negó a Hinata. Y luego yo fui y lo besé frente al otro simplón, porque quería escucharlo gritar de la impresión. Y funcionó.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero me ha dicho que le diga Tobio.

No estamos saliendo, pero le he pedido que me llame Kei.

No estamos saliendo, pero conozco a su familia.

No estamos saliendo, pero él conoce a la mía.

No estamos saliendo, pero a veces, después de las prácticas de voley nos encerramos en el cuarto de limpieza y me hace suspirar.

No estamos saliendo, pero me convida de su leche.

No estamos saliendo, pero a veces vamos a pasear juntos. Pedimos un helado, y luego, probamos los remanentes en los labios del otro.

No estamos saliendo, pero parece que el Karasuno se ha acostumbrado a nuestras muestras de afecto en las prácticas. Un beso, tomarnos de las manos, lo que surja en el momento. Es natural e instintivo, por eso no estamos saliendo.

* * *

"Oye, Tobio. ¿Estamos saliendo?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!"

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero cumplimos seis meses de no estar saliendo.

No estamos saliendo, pero me regaló el CD que le dije que quería.

No estamos saliendo, pero le regalé las rodilleras que me dijo que necesitaba.

No estamos saliendo, pero cambié mis audífonos por unos que pudieran compartirse.

No estamos saliendo, pero a menudo me pide que le enseñe mi música.

No estamos saliendo, pero se la enseño. A pesar de que enseñarle mi música es como abrirle el corazón; pero de ninguna manera estamos saliendo.

* * *

No estamos saliendo. Ni entre nosotros, ni con nadie más.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero me he dejado el pelo largo, y lo ha besado en la práctica y me ha dicho que le gusta.

No estamos saliendo, pero me gusta que le guste.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, aunque los demás digan que sí.

* * *

"Te amo," ha susurrado mientras yacíamos en la cama, mirando al techo y hablando de nimiedades. Le he respondido que yo también...

"...pero no estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué siempre sales con eso?! ¡Ya te dije que no!"

"Bien. Porque jamás saldría con alguien como tú."

"Lo mismo digo."

Y nos besamos de nuevo. Porque no estamos saliendo.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, porque somos muy diferentes, y algo entre los dos nunca duraría. La única razón por la que hemos durado tanto, es porque no estamos saliendo.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero siempre que viene a mi casa a estudiar, es lo último que hacemos.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, porque nos insultamos constantemente; y él me grita cuando hago algo mal en las prácticas, y yo le respondo.

No estamos saliendo, pero en el fondo me gusta que me corrija.

No estamos saliendo, pero me inspira a ser mejor.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero mi familia lo conoce, y lo acepta.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero su familia me conoce, y me acepta.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero apareció en mi casa a medianoche el día antes de irnos a las Nacionales.

No estamos saliendo, pero ambos estábamos nerviosos, y dormimos juntos.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero cuando el Karasuno ganó las Nacionales, se arrimó sobre mí. En público.

No estamos saliendo, pero ambos lloramos. Y nos abrazamos. Y nos miramos a los ojos y casi nos besamos, pero el Karasuno nos sepultó en un abrazo grupal.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero le di ese beso cuando al fin estuvimos a solas.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero veré las Olimpiadas. Solo por él.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero lloró cuando se despidió. Y lo tomé en mis brazos y también lloré.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero volví a llorar cuando ganó.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero fui a recibirlo al aeropuerto.

No estamos saliendo, pero me siento orgulloso de la medalla de bronce que cuelga en su cuello.

No estamos saliendo, pero me ve y sonríe.

No estamos saliendo, pero yo también sonrío.

No estamos saliendo, pero bota su equipaje y corre hacia mí. No sé qué estoy haciendo, mis piernas se mueven solas y de pronto estoy en sus brazos y él está en los míos. El abrazo es eterno, pero no lo suficiente. Se separa de mí, porque no estamos saliendo, y murmura.

* * *

"Cásate conmigo."

* * *

No estamos saliendo.

* * *

"Sí."

* * *

No estamos saliendo pero cometemos locuras juntos. Escapamos. No lo escucho, no escucho nada. Mi mente se bloquea teniéndolo frente a mí, de traje.

No estamos saliendo, pero...

"Acepto," dice.

No estamos saliendo, pero...

"Acepto," digo yo también.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero me gustan nuestras argollas que combinan. Y nuestra casa. Y nuestro perro.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero después de diez años (y los que nos faltan, cariño) me has dicho que soy tu mejor amigo. Te he respondido que tú eres el mío. Y los amigos no deben salir juntos.

* * *

No estamos saliendo, pero te amaré por siempre.


End file.
